The Last and Final Year
by PickinWildFlowers
Summary: It's Harry's last and final year at Hogwarts. A lot of things are on his mind like N.E.W.T's, the prophecy, and theres even a new girl but theres something Harry doesn't know about her. Please R&R! COMPLETE
1. It's Good to be Back

I do not own Harry Potter or anything that relates to him. Well you knew that.  
  
It's Good to Be Back  
  
"Harry? HARRY?!"  
"Wha, What?"  
We're here! Come on!" said Ron. Harry jumped up and joined Ron and Hermione as they walked off the train.  
It had been a long summer, waiting and watching for news of Voldemort. Harry had been (to much of his surprise) Head Boy and Hermione had been made Head Girl (we knew that was coming). Harry had also got the results of his O.W.L's back and he did really well in all his subjects (even Potions).  
"So our final year at Hogwarts mate," Ron said with a wide grin on his face as they made their way towards an empty carriage. "Feels just like yesterday we were being sorted," Harry said as he pretended to wipe a tear from his face. He really was going to miss this place.  
They made their way into the Great Hall, took a seat, and waited for the sorting to begin. After what seemed like forever the sorting was finally over and the food appeared. Harry took a little bit of everything and started to eat. He was glad to be back. Spending the entire summer with the Dursley's was well you know torture. He listened to Dean and Seamus talk about their summers and Ron and Hermione's argument about house elves. "Hermione I am not helping you make clothes! How many times do I have to tell you?! They LIKE doing all this stuff for us!" Hermione just sighed and went back to reading Hogwarts A History.  
When everyone had finished eating Dumbledore tapped his glass and the Great Hall became quiet. "Welcome," he said, "to another year. Just a few announcements. The Forbidden Forest as always is out of bounds to anyone who does not wish to die a very painful death. I am proud to say that the new Head Boy and Head Girl this year are Harry Potter and Hermione Granger." There was an outburst of applause from everyone (except the Slytherin's). "I wish you all a good year and now I bid you good night."  
Everyone got up and went to their common rooms. They gave the password (Wronski Feint), and then Ron and Harry said goodnight to Hermione. They made their way to the seventh year dormitories. As soon as Harry's head hit his pillow he fell asleep.  
  
Well how was that? I know it is kind of boring but it's only the first chapter. Please review and don't go too hard on me because this is my first fanfic! 


	2. A Dream, A Letter, and Potions

A Dream, A Letter, and Potions  
  
Harry awoke the next morning trying to remember the dream he had. It slowly started to come back to him.  
He had been in a wide open field and it had been dark. Voldemort came out of no where and started demanding for the prophecy.  
"Where is it boy? Give it to me!"  
"I don't have it and even if I did I wouldn't give it to you!"  
"Liar! I'll teach you not to lie boy. Crucio!"  
Harry felt pain all over his body. He wasn't going to scream he told himself, that's what Voldemort wanted.  
"Now where is the prophecy?!"  
That was all he could remember. He kept telling himself that it was just a dream but for some reason it felt like a premonition. It felt real. Just like it felt real when I had that one about Sirius he thought and look where that got me. He tried to forget it but it stayed in his mind for the rest of the day.  
He got dressed and went down to the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione. They were talking about their summers when a swarm of owls flew in. Harry didn't bother looking for Hedwig because usually the only person who wrote to him was Sirius. Then suddenly Hedwig flew over with a letter tied to her leg and sat on the table waiting for a piece of Harry's bacon.  
"Who would be writing to me?" Harry asked.  
"Blimey Harry just open it!"  
Harry opened the letter.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
I think it is time that we have a talk. I know you start classes today so why don't you come by my office at around five this evening. The password is Gum Drop. Hope to see you soon.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
"It's from Dumbledore," Harry said.  
"Wonder what he wants," Ron replied.  
"No idea," Harry answered.  
At least he could tell Dumbledore about his dream. He always knew what to do.  
When they were done eating they headed off to their first class which was Double Potions with the Slytherins. They grabbed a seat in the back and waited for Snape to come in. The door opened and a few of the students gasped for this surly was not Professor Snape.  
  
A little cliffhanger huh? So is it getting better? Please review! 


	3. The New DADA and Potions Teacher

The New DADA and Potions Teacher  
  
"Good morning class," Fleur Delacour said, or should I say Professor Delacour.  
"I am going to be your new Potions teacher because Professor Snape is now the DADA teacher."  
"He's the new WHAT?!" Ron screamed.  
"The new DADA teacher. Now will you please be quiet, I am trying to teach," Professor Delacour said.  
When the class was over Harry, Ron, and Hermione rushed out with Ron about to explode.  
"What?! Why?! How did that slimy git get to be the DADA teacher?!"  
"Your guess is as good as mine," said Harry, who was still trying to figure it out himself.  
"Well Dumbledore must have thought it would be for the best," said Hermione,"so there is no use complaining."  
The other subjects they had today were Charms and Herbology, which went a whole lot better than Potions.  
At quarter till five, Harry said goodbye to Ron and Hermione, and headed to Dumbledore's office. When he got to the gargoyle, he gave the password, Gum Drop, and entered.  
"Ah, Harry. I have been waiting for you. Please have a seat."  
Harry sat down and started to stroke Fawkes.  
"As you know Harry we need to start thinking about the prophecy. Though I hate to say this Voldemort is getting stronger, so it needs to be fulfilled soon. I know this is a burden and that you do not wish to deal with it, but you cannot put it off much longer. I have been spying on Voldemort and he plans to attack you sometime in the middle of November. I do not know what we plans to do but at least now I have some time to prepare you. I think that we should meet at least three times a week for your training."  
Harry just sat there trying to take all this in.  
Dumbledore continued,"I have faith in you Harry. Now is there anything that you wish to tell me?"  
Harry told him about the dream he had last night and how it felt like a premonition. When Harry was finished Dumbledore had a concerned look on his face and his eyes didn't have their usual sparkle.  
He sighed and said, "It just might be a premonition of you and Voldemort battling for the answer to the prophecy.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************** So how was it? I am trying to make the chapters longer but they always seem longer when they are on paper. Please review! 


	4. The Run In

The Run In  
  
Harry laid in his four poster that night thinking about all the things that happened that day. Snape had been made the new DADA teacher, Fleur was their new Potions teacher, he had that meeting with Dumbledore, found out that his dream probably was a premonition, and ran into this really pretty girl. It had been a very long day, and Harry was glad that it was over.  
After his meeting with Dumbledore, Harry had been so absorbed in his own thoughts, that he wasn't paying attention to were he was going. As he turned a corner, he accidentally bumped into someone.  
"Sorry," he said. "I should have been paying more attention to were I was going."  
"Oh no, it was mostly my fault. I shouldn't have been walking so fast," she said.  
Harry picked up the book that the girl had dropped and handed it back to her.  
"Thanks," she said. "I'm Holly."  
"Nice to meet you," he said, shacking her hand. "I'm Harry."  
They started talking and the more they did, the more Harry liked her. After a while, they parted leaving Harry better than he had in months. In a short amount of time Harry had found out a lot about Holly. She was seventeen, she was a Chaser on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, she was a perfect, and she also agreed that Snape was a slimy git (match made in heaven *smirks*).  
When Harry had gotten back to common room, Hermione had gone to bed, but Ron was still there. He told Ron all about Holly.  
"Wow," Ron said. "I wonder why we haven't seen her around here before."  
"I don't know," Harry said. It didn't matter to him; all that did matter was that he finally met her.  
  
******************************************************* Little bit of romance for all you readers out there. Can you please review because I don't even know if this story is any good. Thanks! 


	5. A Little Quidditch and A Big Problem

A Little Quidditch and A Big Problem  
  
With all the homework the teachers were piling on, plus Dumbledore's training, Harry had little time to think about anything else. Now to top it all off, he had Quidditch practice. The first match of the season was Ravenclaw V.S Gryffindor and it was tomorrow.  
Harry awoke the next morning just as the sun was rising. He had a jittery feeling in his stomach that only a Quidditch game could bring. He got dressed, grabbed his broom, and went down to the Great Hall. He sat at the end of the table were the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team was. Since Harry was the new caption, he was trying to force everyone to eat something, thought he wasn't eating anything himself.  
At ten o'clock they were changing into their scarlet Quidditch robes and listening to the cheering of the people in the stands.  
Harry broke the silence, "I'm not real good at pep talks so lets go out there and do our best."  
Madam Hooch stood there looking at all fourteen players.  
"Now, I want a nice clean game," she said, and with that she blew her whistle.  
All fourteen players rose into the air. Harry heard the Slytherins singing a very familiar song...  
  
Weasley cannot save a thing  
He cannot block a single ring  
That's why Slytherins all sing  
Weasley is our King  
Harry just smiled to himself because Ron had gotten a whole lot better since last year.  
Ryan Jordan, Lee Jordan's brother, was commentating.  
- Dodges Porbeck, avoids a Bludger, and Ginny passes to Lavender, and SHE SCORES!!!!! The Gryffindor side erupted with applause. Gryffindor was now in the lead, with the score 50 to 10.  
Harry saw a glint of gold by the foot of one of the Ravenclaw goal posts. Harry dived, with Lisa Turpin, the Ravenclaw Seeker, following him, but his Firebolt was no match for her Cleensweep. Harry felt his fingers close around the Snitch; Gryffindor had won! As he landed, he saw the whole Gryffindor House running towards him.  
Later that day after dinner everyone was still talking about the match. As they made their way up to the common room, they heard a big explosion followed by a cold, high pitched laugh. Everyone ran to a window to see what was going on. A few people screamed, some just stood there shocked, a couple fainted, but Draco had a wide grin on his face. He said, "I told you he would be back. Mudbloods and enemies of the Dark Lord are next!"  
Outside the window was Voldemort along with about a hundred Death Eaters.  
  
*************************************************************** I don't know about you, but I think that was my best chapter. Tell me what you think in a big fat juicy review. Thank you! =) 


	6. The Prophecy

I don't own Harry Potter or anything that relates to him. Well you knew that.  
  
A/N- Anyone who is reading this please stop. I said stop! Sheesh what do I have to do to get you to stop reading this? Well here is the story and I hope I didn't scare anyone with my extreme slowness. Happy reading! =)  
  
The Prophecy  
  
"Shoot!" Harry said. "I can't believe that I forgot!"  
"What are you talking about?" Ron asked, his eyes still glued on what was going on outside.  
"In that meeting with Dumbledore, he said Voldemort would attack in the middle of November. I can't believe that I forgot!"  
Harry then joined Ron and everyone else in watching as the teachers fought against the Death Eaters.  
"How did Dumbledore know that You-Know-Who was going to attack in the middle of November?" Ron asked.  
Harry didn't answer. Ron turned to ask Harry again, figuring that maybe he didn't hear him, but when to Ron's surprise Harry wasn't there.  
Harry hadn't left intentionally; he had been summoned by Voldemort. Harry looked around and realized that he was in the same wide open field that he had been in, in his dream. Harry tried to remember the rest of the dream. Voldemort would come, demand for the prophecy, and then use the Cruciatus Curse on him. He tried to remember something in Dumbledore's lessons that would help him. Think, think, THINK!!!! He told himself, and with that he had an idea. Voldemort would come; he would call for his wand, and then throw some hexes at him. Harry wished that Dumbledore would show up and help him but the chances of that seemed very slim. For one, Dumbledore didn't even know hat he was gone; two, he had all those Death Eaters to deal with; and three, the prophecy said that he, not Dumbledore, must defeat Voldemort.  
Voldemort then appeared. Well here I go, thought Harry.  
"Accido wand!"  
Voldemort's wand flew out of his hand and into Harry's. Harry then snapped it in half and muttered a few words, and Voldemort's wand then caught fire.  
"You stupid boy!" Voldemort snarled. "You'll pay for this!  
Voldemort went to reach for his wand, but it wasn't there. Instead it was in a pile of ashes next to Harry's feet. Harry smiled in triumph. He was finally going to get the chance to kill the man that had taken everyone that he had loved from him. This is for you: mum, dad, Sirius, and everyone else that was killed by Voldemort.  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
A green light shot out from the end of Harry's wand and he then saw Voldemort fall to the ground.  
Was he really dead? Thought Harry. Was it all over? That seemed just a little too easy.  
Dumbledore then appeared by Harry's side. He looked at Voldemort, then Harry, then back to Voldemort, then back to Harry.  
"Well done Harry!" Dumbledore said. "I knew you could do it!"  
His eyes were twinkling and he was beaming down at Harry. Dumbledore muttered some words and Voldemort's body started floating.  
"Grab on," Dumbledore said, holding out an old boot.  
As soon as Harry touched the boot, he felt like he was spinning and would never stop. Soon he landed on the ground with a thump. He was back at Hogwarts and all the Death Eaters were gone.  
"I think you should get some rest and we'll talk tomorrow," Dumbledore said.  
Harry just nodded and headed up to the common room. As Harry entered, he found it completely empty. Harry went into his dormitory and lay down on his four poster without even changing.  
Harry awoke the next morning with the sun pouring in. He glanced at his watch; it was 9:30. Since it was Sunday, he didn't have to worry about classes. He got dressed and went down to the Great Hall. As he entered everyone stared at him. He tried to ignore them and took a seat between Ron and Hermione. Dumbledore then stood up and everyone became quiet.  
"Voldemort is dead. Harry killed him last night and made it out unscathed. I am sure that he does not want to be questioned about it, so please do not bother him with any. Thank you and enjoy the remainder of your Sunday. Oh, and Harry, I would like to see you in my office after breakfast."  
As soon as Dumbledore sat down, the Great Hall was filled with mummers of excitement.  
"He's really dead?"  
"How did Potter do it?"  
"This is amazing!"  
When Harry was done eating breakfast, he headed to Dumbledore's office. As he came to the gargoyle he gave the password, Gum Drop, and entered. Harry took a seat and waited for Dumbledore to begin.  
"Harry I need you to tell me everything."  
Harry told Dumbledore how he had been standing next to Ron one minute and the next he was standing in the same field that had been in his dream. Then he told about how he called for Voldemort's wand, burned it, and then used Avada Kedavra to kill him.  
When Harry had finished, he looked up at Dumbledore. His eyes were twinkling and he said,"I am really proud of you Harry and your parents would be too. I knew you could do it. You may now return to the rest of your Sunday."  
Harry got up and left. He felt like a weight had been lifted off him. As he walked back to the common room, he ran into someone (yes again). He looked up and saw that it was Holly.  
"Hey Harry!" she said. "Good game yesterday."  
"Hey Holly and thanks. You were great out there."  
They decided to go for a walk around the lake. As Holly was talking, Harry got an idea. Next weekend there was a Hogsmeade trip. When Holly stopped talking, Harry mustered up all his courage and asked, "Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?"  
"Oh!" Holly exclaimed. "Sure I'd love to go with you. How about we meet at the Three Broomsticks at around twelve?"  
"Okay," Harry said.  
Holly then said that she had to go meet up with some of her friends. She said goodbye and headed started walking towards the castle. Harry then smiled and headed back to the common room. Hermione was in her dormitory studying, but Ron was there. Harry told Ron about his plans with Holly but Ron was only half listening. Harry noticed this and asked, "What's on your mind Ron?" Ron paused for a second and he then said, "I know this is going to sound weird, but I think I have a crush on Hermione."  
  
**************************************************************************** ****** Voldemort's gone! Yea! =) So how will Harry's and Holly's date go? Will Ron and Hermione hook up? Let me know if you love/hate this story by sending a review! 


	7. Hogsmeade

Hogsmeade  
  
"You like Hermione?!" Harry asked.  
"Shh! Yeah I do and its freaking me out," Ron answered. "It's getting late. I think I'll go to bed," Ron added yawning.  
"Guess I'll go too," Harry said.  
Harry got into his pajamas and jumped into his four poster. For the first time in seventeen years, Harry had a nice pleasant dream.  
Harry woke up early the next morning considering Dumbledore gave the whole school the Monday off. He put on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, actually attempted to tidy his hair, grabbed his jacket, and headed to the Great Hall. Ron wasn't there but Hermione was, so he took a seat next to her.  
"Morning Hermione," Harry said.  
"Good morning Harry," Hermione said. "Harry can I tell you something and when I tell you, you won't tell anyone?"  
"Sure," Harry said.  
She brought her voice down to a whisper and said, "I have a crush on Ron"  
"YOU WHAT?" Harry exclaimed trying to keep a straight face.  
"Shh! I don't want the whole school to know!" Hermione said.  
This is just great Harry thought to himself, my two best friends like each other and neither one of them are going to tell the other. Well I guess I'll just have to play matchmaker. Harry got a wide grin on his face and continued to eat his breakfast.  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been walking around Hogsmeade for about an hour when Harry realized that he had to go meet Holly. He said goodbye to Ron and Hermione, and headed to the Three Broomsticks. Holly was already there sitting at a table in a corner. She waved at Harry and had a smile on her face. Harry went over and took a seat next to her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Elsewhere*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So what do you want to do?" Ron asked.  
"How about Honeydukes?" Hermione answered.  
As they entered they were greeted by the aroma of all the luscious candies. There were piles and piles of Every Flavor Beans, Fizzing Whizbees, Ice Mice, Cockroach Clusters, and everything else you could possibly imagine. When they left the shop, both of their moneybags were considerably lighter. Next they went to Bilius Burk's Bookstore. Hermione got a book called Transfiguration and You and Ron got 101 Pranks to Use on Your Enemies. They then went over to the Three Broomsticks.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Back to Harry*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After the Three Broomsticks they kind of just wandered around looking for something to do. Just do it! Harry told himself; he was trying to get up enough courage to hold Holly's hand. Keep calm and on the count of three just do it. One.....he was really nervous.....two.....freaking out.....three! Harry took Holly's hand and he noticed that she started to smile.  
"What?" Harry asked.  
"Oh nothing," Holly answered as she continued to smile.  
He is just SO CUTE! Holly thought to herself, and his hair! I wonder if he really likes me.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Elsewhere*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ron and Hermione had taken their butterbeers outside, and were now sitting on a bench. Hermione decided to break the silence.  
"Did you know that we were having a Christmas Dance?" Hermione asked.  
"No," said Ron, "who did you hear that from?"  
"Dumbledore," she answered, "since many people have requested that we have one, he agreed. Now the only problem is who is going to be my date?"  
"I don't know," Ron said, trying not to jump up and yell pick me.  
"Let's make a deal," Hermione said,"by Friday we will both ask someone that we like to the dance."  
"Deal," Ron said as he shook Hermione's hand. He didn't realize how hard this was going to be.  
  
*************************************************************************** So did you love, like, not like, or hate it? Let me know in a review. =) 


	8. Love Your Secret Admirer

Love Your Secret Admirer  
  
It was already Thursday and Ron still hadn't asked Hermione to the dance. He was beginning to run out of time and he decided that maybe he should ask Harry for some help. Dumbledore had already announced to the whole school that there would be a Christmas Dance and everyone, except Ron and Hermione, had been thrilled.  
Later that day in Divination, Ron and Harry were trying to stay awake. That's when Ron decided to ask Harry for advice on Hermione. He first told Harry about the bet, and then he asked, "What should I do?"  
Harry, trying hard not to start laughing, answered, "Just ask her."  
"B.but, but what if she says no?"  
"Just ask her."  
"But......"  
"Just ask her."  
Ron gave up and decided to just ask her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Meanwhile*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione was sitting in Arithmancy, not listening. She had started writing a letter to Ron about the dance, but as soon as she started, she realized how hard this was going to be. She decided to ask Harry for some help. When the class was over, she headed to the Great Hall for lunch. A little while later came Ron and Harry. As Harry sat down next to Hermione she quickly whispered, "Hurry up and eat cause I need to talk to you," in his ear. Harry nodded and started eating quickly. When he was done he said that he had to go to the library and left, with Hermione following soon after.  
"So what's up?" Harry asked.  
"Well," said Hermione, "I kind of made this bet with Ron."  
"And?"  
"Well, the bet was to ask someone that we like to the dance by Friday. Oh Harry what should I do?"  
"Just ask him," Harry said, who was trying REALLY hard not to laugh.  
"B.but...but what if he says no?" asked Hermione.  
"Just ask him."  
"But......"  
"Just ask him."  
"Ok," said Hermione, and Harry?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Thanks."  
"Anytime," Harry said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Later that Night*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione had finished her letter to Ron and gave it to Harry, to put on his pillow. Harry put the letter on Ron's pillow and left to take a shower. When Ron came back, he went to lie on his four poster, and found the letter. He quickly tore it open.  
  
Dear Ron, I have had a crush on you for some time now, and I hope you feel the same  
away about me. I was wondering if you had a date to the Christmas Dance yet. If you don't, would like to go to the Christmas Dance with me? I'm not  
going to tell you who I am until the dance, so, if you want to write me  
back, just give the letter to Harry and he'll know where to find me.  
  
Love,  
Your Secret Admirer  
  
"HARRY!" Ron screamed, as he finished reading the letter.  
"What?" Harry yelled back, slightly annoyed because he had just started to drift off to sleep.  
"Who wrote me this letter?" Ron asked, as he took a seat on the foot of Harry's bed.  
"Can't say mate," Harry answered.  
"Then how am I supposed to know if I want to go to the dance with her?" Ron asked.  
"You don't," Harry said simply, "trust me though, you'll like her."  
"Well ok," Ron said uncertainly," but if it ends up being Pansy Parkinson you are going to pay."  
"Don't worry you'll like her," Harry said. 


	9. An Evening To Remember

An Evening To Remember  
  
The Christmas Dance was just a couple of days away and everyone seemed busy. The teachers were trying to put up all the decorations and teach students that didn't pay any attention. Meanwhile, the students were busy finding out who was going with who, what they planed on wearing, and if the boys were allowed to ask Professor Delacour.  
Harry had asked Holly to the dance and she had said yes. She seemed happy that he asked her but her face had been pale and she looked a little sick. Harry had seen that look on someone's face before, but he couldn't remember whose. Hermione was going with Ron, but he didn't know that yet. He had written her letters a couple of times (given to her by Harry) and what he wrote made Hermione like him even more. In his letters he was so charming. And Ron was going with his secret admirer. Since he didn't know who it was, he didn't have much to go on. All he did know was that if this girl was anything like she was in her letters in real life, he would really like her. His thoughts always came back to what about Hermione? (grins)  
Then before anyone knew it the Christmas Dance was here. Hermione had written another note to Ron, telling him to meet her in the Great Hall at eight, and Harry had also told Holly to meet him at eight.  
At seven thirty Harry, Ron, and Hermione, headed down to the Great Hall. Harry was wearing dark green robes that went great with his eyes and he even attempted to tidy his hair. Ron was wearing dark blue robes that made his red hair really stand out. Hermione was wearing light purple robes. She had also straightened her hair and put it in a bun with a few strands hanging down; she really tried hard to look nice; all for Ron.  
When they got to the Great Hall, they were amazed. Instead of the four house tables there were many small circular tables. There were also twelve tall Christmas trees decorated with everything you could imagine; candles, icicles, lights, candy canes, and much, much more. Even fairies were there, stopping every now and then over unexpectant couples, carrying mistletoe.  
Harry soon saw Holly and went over to join her, with Ron and Hermione following. Ron however, was getting impatient.  
"Where's my date? It's already five passed eight. You don't think she stood me up?" Ron asked, now a little nervous.  
"Don't worry," Harry said smiling," she's here."  
"Where! Where!" Ron screamed with excitement.  
"Here," Hermione said, slightly blushing.  
Harry and Holly got the hint and left. They decided to take a walk around the lake. After some time of silence, Holly said, "It's really nice outside tonight."  
"Yeah," Harry said, looking up at the stars.  
"Thanks for taking me to the dance," Holly said.  
"Anytime," Harry said smiling. "And thank you for saying yes when I asked you to it."  
"Anytime," Holly said, now smiling too.  
"I was wondering if you wanted to do something next weekend." Harry asked.  
"Oh," Holly said, "Um, well, next weekend I am going to go see my grandmother. She hasn't been feeling to well lately."  
Wait a minute, Harry thought, next weekend was....................  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Ron & Hermione*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ron and Hermione were sitting at a table talking about the whole situation.  
"So you're my secret admirer?" Ron asked.  
"Yep," said Hermione, "but at least I didn't break our deal."  
"True," said Ron," but I didn't get to ask the girl I liked."  
"Who would that be?" Hermione asked.  
"You."  
"Are you serious?!" Hermione asked with excitement.  
"Yea," answered Ron, his ears going slightly red.  
Then before they knew, a fairy was above them, and holding mistletoe.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Harry & Holly*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Next weekend was a full moon! And when Harry had asked Holly to the dance, her face had been pale and she looked sick, and the next day had been a full moon. Then it hit him. Holly was a werewolf.  
Holly was looking at him and saw by the look on his face that he had figured out her secret.  
Harry looked at her and asked, "Holly are you a werewolf?"  
Holly just nodded and then she said, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I thought that if I did, you wouldn't like me anymore."  
"It doesn't matter to me that you're a werewolf," Harry said.  
"Thanks," Holly said, "you don't know how much this means to me."  
Harry then pulled her into a hug and they stayed in each others arms for the rest of the night.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Ron & Hermione*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione and Ron looked up and started laughing; they then looked at each other. Then Ron leaned over and kissed her. It was a quick peck on the lips and to Ron it tasted like raspberry lip-gloss, but to both of them it was amazing, no, more like magical. I mean how many people can say that they got a kiss from their crush? Not many.  
"Would you like to dance?" Ron asked.  
"Sure," Hermione answered, taking his hand.  
They spent the rest of the night dancing in each others arms.  
  
*********************************************************************** How was it? Come on be honest. So Holly is a werewolf and Ron and Hermione seem to be getting along nicely. Well write me a review and the more you review, the sooner I'll update. Farwell for Now! =) 


	10. PPMW's Back

PPMW'S Back  
  
Harry awoke the next morning and groaned with disappointment; classes started back today. Since it was the beginning of a new year, exams were getting closer and Harry was sure all the teachers would be piling on the homework.  
Harry was right. In his first class, Transfiguration, he had to write an essay on Animagi, read all of Chapter 8, and practice turning solid objects into animals. And just think that was only one class. It didn't get better as the day wore on either, three more essays and five more reading assignments.  
Later that night when Harry was doing his Animagi essay, a thought came to him. Lupin had been a werewolf and his friends had become Animagus to help him. Harry thought it over and decided that he should become an Animagus. He talked it over with Holly, Ron, and Hermione, and though they didn't like that it was illegal, they thought it was a great idea. Ron and Hermione even agreed to do it with him. Now there was only one thing to think about, what animal should they each choose? In the end Harry chose a stag, Ron an owl, and Hermione a cat.  
The potion that they needed to make was similar to the Polyjuice Potion and in a couple of weeks it was ready.  
"So what should our names be?" Hermione asked a hint of excitement in her voice.  
"I think we should keep the tradition," Harry said, "of using the letters PPMW."  
"I think that's a great idea!" Hermione exclaimed.  
Harry was Prongs, Ron Perch, Holly Moony, and Hermione Whiskers; the next generation of Marauder's.  
  
****************************************************************** Yes I know that was a very short chapter but I just wanted to close the story. Yea! It's finally finished! I hope you liked it. Please review! =) 


	11. In 10 Years

In The Future  
  
A/N-This isn't a chapter it's just to let you know what happened to everybody ten years later.  
  
Harry is an Auror. He is also married to Holly and they have two kids, Jennifer, after Holly's mom, and James, after Harry's dad.  
  
Holly is a Healer and she also coaches a Quidditch team. (I don't care if they have them or not)  
  
Ron is an Auror. He is also married to Hermione and they have a baby boy named John.  
  
Hermione works at the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. She also works part time at Bilius Burk's Bookstore.  
  
Draco (I know I didn't mention him a lot in the story) becomes the next Dark Lord.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********** Thanks to everybody who read my story! Special thanks to Harry Potter Rocks Thinke, chalkolatte, mrs.shiqwa.cobain, and just-for-me-22!!!!! Please read my other story. It's called A World Full of Flowers. Thanks again! =) 


End file.
